Storia
by Pretty-kiss-black
Summary: L'histoire d'un rêve, qui de cauchemar va se transformer petit à petit en un magnifique songe.
1. Prologue

L'univers ne m'appartient tout comme l'histoire de base qui vient d'une rêve d'une amie, je n'ai qu'écrire avec les informations qu'elle m'a donné ^^ Je la remercie (surtout pour ces coups de fouet... xD).

Je vous présente donc ma première fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :D

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Le vent soulevait en un frisson l'épais feuillage des arbres. Ce vent tentait de la repousser en arrière, de cet endroit où elle essayait de s'échapper depuis si longtemps. Les branches griffaient son corps et son visage mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner dans cette montagne. La seule véritable fois où elle avait été heureuse. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pu remarquer qu'elle avait quitté la forêt. Ses jambes commençaient à chanceler mais sa volonté était plus forte... C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Fermant les yeux à cause de la douleur et de l'effort continu, elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Se rapprochant toujours plus. Elle dut s'arrêter, se risquant à laisser moins de distance avec ses poursuivants mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve un semblant de respiration. C'est alors qu'elle vit une grotte. S'approchant vivement, elle inspecta l'endroit sombre. Avant de rebrousser chemin, elle remarqua les traces laissées par l'eau calcaire et le temps. Une faible lueur brillait au fond de la grotte. Une pensée folle la prit. Elle ne devait pas être loin d'un cours d'eau. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre, elle pourrait nager dans l'eau et qui sait ? Peut-être réussir à passer pour noyée aux yeux de ses poursuivants. Mais les pics étaient aussi nombreux en bas qu'en haut. Sa décision fut prise. Elle prenait des risques depuis qu'elle avait décidé de s'échapper alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

La grotte était plus petite que prévu mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle devait faire attention aux stalagmites qui jonchaient le sol tout en conservant une allure vive. Alors qu'elle entrevoyait la sortie, un hennissement retentit. La force du son répercuté par les parois de la grotte lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle percuta une stalagmite et elle vit noir quelques secondes sous le coup de la douleur. Elle se releva et repris sa course, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa blessure lancinante. Elle arriva enfin à la fin de la grotte et tendit l'oreille. Les chevaux trépignaient sur place. Ils ne pouvaient avancer avec les stalagmites. Elle examina rapidement sa jambe douloureuse. Sa cuisse était ouverte, du sang en coulait. Elle déchira un morceau de son haut et fit un bandage laborieux mais qui – espérait-elle – tiendrait le temps de sa fuite. S'autorisant à marcher, elle découvrit que la grotte l'avait conduise jusqu'à une cascade. S'approchant du bord, elle évalua la hauteur de la chute. Jugeant la cascade trop dangereuse, elle balaya les alentours afin de se repérer. Toutefois, une flèche l'effleura. Elle ne put se maudire d'oublier que ses poursuivants avaient continuer leur traque à pied car elle perdit une seconde fois l'équilibre, s'étant appuyé sur sa jambe blessée. Et elle bascula dans le vide...


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 **_

Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça aussitôt. Son dos lui faisait assez mal. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Toutefois, une tête apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'une elfe et brune de surcroît. Se relevant rapidement, il dégaina une dague qu'il gardait à sa ceinture. La jeune elfe s'était reculée et il l'observa plus attentivement. Elle ne semblait pas être armée, dans un mauvais état mais ce qui le choqua plus, était ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas bruns comme il l'avait cru mais plutôt châtains. Et aucun elfe n'avait cette couleur de cheveux.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On... on est tombé et tu as pris tout le choc. Je t'ai ramené jusqu'à la rive car tu t'es évanoui. »

Sa voix était éraillée et elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure. Il se rappela enfin. Il avait vu une personne sortir de la grotte. Il l'avait prise pour une humaine. Il s'était approché afin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait près du territoire des elfes blonds. Mais, une flèche avait fusé vers elle, la déséquilibrant. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait sauté pour la sauver.

« - Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené parmi les vivants. »

Des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée de personnes. Il vit l'elfe se raidir. Lui connaissait déjà leurs identités.

« - Legolas ! Tout va bien ? »

Son père venait de sortir des bois. Les autres elfes se cachaient dans les alentours, prêts à les protéger. Sa mésaventure n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu. Et encore moins une certaine présence à ses côtés. La tension était faible mais bien là. Son père était facilement reconnaissable avec la couronne en bois du peuple des elfes blonds. Ce dernier regardait l'étrangère d'une manière peu avenante. Legolas s'approcha de son père et lui glissa quelques mots sur la situation.

« - Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mon fils, jeune elfe, commença Thranduil. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »

Sur le trajet menant au village des elfes blonds, Legolas jetait des regards en arrière afin d'observer cette étrange elfe. En premier, sa coloration capillaire. Aucun elfe de sa connaissance n'avait les cheveux châtains. Bruns ou blonds mais pas châtains. Et surtout aucun elfe n'avait les cheveux aussi emmêlés. D'ailleurs, des feuilles s'étaient accrochées à eux. Toute son allure traduisait une grande fatigue. Et pourtant... son visage légèrement rougi par l'effort faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus aux allures de cristal.

Il n'était pas le seul à épier ainsi leur « invitée ». L'escorte se tenait prête à agir en cas de besoin. Ce ne serait qu'une fois au village que le chef déciderait de son sort. Mais il était évident pour Legolas qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

De son côté, la jeune elfe se sentait mal à l'aise. Les elfes blonds avaient pour réputation d'avoir un certain charisme. Elle ne pouvait que faire pâle figure à côté d'eux. Et ne parlons même pas du chef et de son fils. Quoique ce dernier semblait moins sévère. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était les explications. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur dire d'où elle venait, pourquoi elle fuyait. Elle ne voulait que retourner dans son petit coin idyllique et avoir une vie tranquille. Elle ne demandait rien que cela et il avait fallu que les elfes blonds croisent son chemin. Elle n'allait pas non plus se plaindre puisque l'un d'eux l'avait sauvé...

En se sentant tomber, elle avait fermer les yeux. Elle s'attendait à se fracasser contre un rocher mais pas à être entourer de bras protecteurs. Le choc lors de son arrivée dans l'eau fut moindre et cela grâce à une personne inattendue. Malheureusement, il s'était évanoui et elle avait dû le ramener sur la rive. Arrivée à destination, elle avait repris son souffle et essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur venant de sa cuisse. Puis, elle avait vérifier que son protecteur respirait toujours. À peine avait-elle eu le temps d'examiner s'il n'y avait pas de blessures qu'il s'était réveillé. Elle fut sidérée par ce regard bleu perçant qui, quelques secondes après, laissa place à un regard doux.

Le village se dessina peu à peu à travers le branchage des arbres. Des tentes en peux de bêtes, plus petites que celles des bruns étaient positionnées en cercle autour d'une tente plus élevée. Ils avancèrent vers celle-ci, l'escorte diminuant fur et à mesure. Cette tente se différenciait également par des décorations elfiques qui surmontaient l'entrée. Trop occupée à regarder le village, elle n'entendit pas que l'on s'adressa à elle. Elle se retourna vivement en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« - Le chef, mon père, vous demande si vous voulez vous reposer un peu. »

Elle regarda tour à tour Legolas et le chef. L'un se voulait rassurant, l'autre donnait l'impression de ne pas apprécier d'être ignoré.

« - Veuillez m'excuser, je ne... »

Sa voix lui fit défaut et elle fut contrainte d'acquiescer par un signe de tête.

« - Kaliia va vous héberger. »

L'elfe en question s'avança et s'inclina légèrement. Elle la suivit jusqu'à sa tente puis jusqu'à sa chambre.

« - Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler » fit Kaliia.

La jeune elfe la remercia sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Après qu'elle fut seule, elle porta une main à sa gorge, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle devenait aphone. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le lit et laissa s'échapper des perles salées.


	3. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de l'histoire ^^

Aeriell : Merci :D J'ai remis correctement le nom de Legolas *hontesurmoi* Et oui, ça vient bien d'un rêve que l'on m'a raconté. J'ai trouvé que ça pouvait faire une petite histoire :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar qui un temps fut réalité, était venu s'insinuer dans son esprit. En s'asseyant sur son lit, elle remarqua qu'on l'avait changé. Elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de fortune. Ils avaient été remplacés par une simple robe beige. Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, elle avait été lavée, ses cheveux démêlées et sa blessure soignée. Un doute s'installa en elle. Il n'y avait personne dans sa tente. Elle avait espérer trouver l'elfe qui l'hébergeait. La jeune elfe inspira un coup afin de se donner du courage.

Les elfes blonds qui travaillaient dehors la regardèrent immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux. Ils savaient. Elle ne savait combien de temps elle avait dormi mais suffisamment pour que tout le monde ait pu comprendre. Elle aurait préféré – aurait dû ! - continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter et après, prendre le temps de se reposer. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la grande tente centrale. Un garde se tenait près de l'entrée. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait avoir une entrevue avec son chef. Il s'éclipsa à l'intérieur et revint quelques secondes plus tard en la priant d'entrer. La tente n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle venait de quitter. La décoration était plus élaborée, plus fine. Un grand tapis vous accueillait et vous proposait différentes salles. Devaient se trouver parmi elles, les chambres de Thranduil et de Legolas. Ces derniers se tenaient sur le côté gauche, dans la salle de réunion. Tous deux avaient le même regard perçant, espérant trouver sur le visage de la nouvelle arrivante toutes les explications.

L'elfe tenta de garder la tête haute, de soutenir ces regards bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir le plus vite possible. Thranduil prit enfin la parole, à son grand soulagement.

« - Que voulez-vous ? »

La voix de son interlocuteur était aussi tranchante et autoritaire que ses yeux.

« - Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi. »

Surtout ne pas montrer qu'elle était sur le point de défaillir. Son corps était guéri, pas son esprit.

« - Cela ne vous dérangerait-il si nous vous posions des questions ? »

Contrairement à son père, Legolas la mit plus en confiance. Elle fit signe que non. Toutefois, elle aurait préféré s'expliquer en une fois.

« - Que fuyez-vous ? Comment expliquer votre état ?

\- On devrait peut-être commencer par les présentations ? fit remarquer Legolas.

\- Elle n'a, de toute évidence, aucune envie de rester. Autant aller au point primordial.

\- Je m'appelle Cyllène, commença la jeune elfe pour couper court au début de la dispute. Je fuyais mon clan, les elfes bruns. Mon père, Okla, en est le chef et... Cyllène respira un coup avant de reprendre, il a laissé les autres elfes faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi car je n'avais aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'échapper mais ils ont vite découvert ma disparition. »

Le regard de connivence entre les deux elfes ne plaisait pas vraiment à Cyllène. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser sa question, Legolas continua.

« - Où vouliez-vous aller ? À part notre clan, il n'y a pas grand-chose par ici.

\- Il existe une montagne non loin. Un troupeau de chevaux s'y trouve et je voulais les retrouver.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Plus jeune, je les avais rencontrés par hasard. Mon père en a profité pour les capturer. Je les ai libérés et l'un des chevaux venait souvent me voir. »

Thranduil resta silencieux quelques secondes, sûrement pour analyser la situation.

« - Nous vous donnerons de quoi vous restaurer et vous protéger. Vous pourrez partir quand vous voulez. »

Cyllène se retira et retourna dans la tente de Kaliia. Cette dernière arriva, accompagnée de deux autres elfes, afin de préparer son départ.

Dès que l'elfe aux cheveux châtains partit, Legolas se tourna vers son père.

« - N'avez-vous aucune conscience ? Il lui faut une escorte pour arriver à destination.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne peux lui en fournir ? Sois reconnaissant que je lui offre des armes.

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle ne peut y arriver seule !

\- Il me semble qu'elle n'a rien demandé de plus. Et n'oublie pas une chose : elle a amené jusqu'ici les elfes bruns, réveillant ainsi d'anciennes querelles et fournissant le prétexte qu'il fallait à Okla de nous attaquer. J'aurais très bien pu la rendre à son père.

\- Je sais que vous voulez protéger notre peuple mais vous êtes parfois trop radical dans vos décisions. Je ne crois pas qu'elle voulut être traiter ainsi.

\- Legolas, tu apprendras que pour être chef, il te faudra penser au bien de la majorité et non pas à celui de quelques individus étrangers qui plus est. »

Thranduil, ayant mis fin à la conversation, il sortit à son tour de la tente pour s'informer de l'avancement des elfes bruns. Legolas comprenait son père. Cependant, comment lui faire comprendre que sa nature altruiste lui imposait d'aider Cyllène.

Il attendit que la jeune elfe sortit de la tente. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avec le peu de préparatifs à faire et l'aide qu'elle avait reçu. Il la vit s'approcher de lui d'un pas légèrement incertain mais plus déterminé que les précédentes fois.

« - Ne voulez-vous point attendre demain pour partir ?

\- Je vous ai suffisamment causé de tords ainsi. Je voulais juste vous prévenir avec votre père de mon départ.

\- Il est parti et ne reviendra pas pendant un bon moment. Restez au moins cette nuit que je puisse me préparez aussi. »

Bien qu'il est ponctué sa fin de phrase avec un sourire, Cyllène perdit le sien tout en blêmissant.

« - Qu ! Quoi ! Mais... je... 'fin...

Cyllène finit par rougir de honte devant son infructueuse tentative d'aligner les mots correctement. Au moins, cela faisait rire son interlocuteur... à son grand dam.

« - P-Pourquoi voulez-vous venir ? Vous en avez fait assez. »

Elle avait déjà une dette envers le peuple des elfes blonds, pas la peine non plus de l'alourdir. Mais la mine sérieuse de Legolas l'empêcha de continuer.

« - Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller seule. Vous n'êtes pas encore totalement remise des sévices que l'on vous a infligés. Et ce n'est pas avec ce qui se passe en ce moment...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogat Cyllène. Ils n'auraient quand même pas... »

L'acquiescement du blond confirma ses craintes. Ils avaient osé la suivre jusqu'ici. Et peut-être est-ce pire... Okla avait-il prévu qu'elle s'échappe ? Plus son effroi grandissait quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été manipulé, plus il devait se lire sur son visage car Legolas l'amena s'asseoir.

« - Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'avez jamais voulu ça.

\- Je participe quand même malgré moi. Tout ceci pour une terre que mon père veut récupérer...

\- Récupérer ? Cette terre n'a jamais appartenu aux elfes bruns. »

Après Legolas, ce fut au tour de Cyllène de s'étonner.

« - Les elfes blonds se sont emparés de cette terre alors qu'elle était aux elfes bruns... non ?

\- Il semblerait que les elfes bruns aient perverti la véritable histoire, soupira le blond. Mon clan a trouvé cette terre immense et inhabitée il y a fort longtemps. Lorsque les bruns apprirent qu'elle regorgeait de richesses et de nouvelles plantes, ils voulurent nous l'acheter.

\- Et quand vous avez refusé, ils se sont mis en colère et ont inventé cette histoire... Maintenant, Okla a le prétexte rêvé pour une guerre. »

Alors qu'elle pensait enfin pouvoir avoir une vie tranquille sans créer de vagues, voilà qu'elle apprenait que par sa faute, le clan des blonds allait devoir se battre contre des bruns enlisés dans la tromperie et la violence. Son constat était là...

« - Je n'aurai jamais dû exister. »

Ce murmure prononcé du bout des lèvres était inondé de tristesse. Le cœur de Legolas rata un battement en l'entendant. Bien qu'il se doutait de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, il était loin d'imaginer que son mal être était plus profond encore. Comment pouvait-on pousser quelqu'un à penser ça ? Pire : qu'un père puisse causer tant de malheurs à sa propre fille ! Legolas attrapa le menton de Cyllène et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas votre faute. Une fleur ne choisit pas où elle pousse comme les enfants ne choisissent pas leurs parents ni leur clan. Mais la fleur s'épanouit toujours malgré les difficultés... »


	4. Chapitre 3

_Voilà la suite ! Je suis désolé de publier un peu tard la suite mais entre les maladies et les derniers devoirs à rendre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer. Et vu que ce chapitre est court, vous aurez droit à la suite et fin d'ici la fin du week-end ! ;D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Cyllène n'avait pas attendu que le soleil se lève pour partir. La fraîcheur l'avait un peu apaisée et c'est déterminée qu'elle commença la longue marche. D'après les elfes qui l'avait aidée à se préparer, la montagne se situait à deux jours en suivant toujours le nord-est. Un seul problème se posait. Elle n'avait jamais appris à s'orienter. Et tous les arbres se ressemblaient un peu trop... Au bout de deux bonnes heures, la jeune elfe se surprit à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas dû partir comme une voleuse et accepter l'aide de Legolas. Mais les événements de la veille étaient à la fois issus d'un songe et source de peur. Cyllène n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la souffrance, le rejet, la haine. Elle avait fuit son clan et maintenant elle en fuyait un autre. Il se passait trop de choses en peu de temps et elle avait du mal à tout assimiler.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Cyllène brandit sa dague mais la remit bien vite dans sa ceinture en voyant le petit écureuil qui la regardait, tête légèrement penchée.

« - Vous devriez faire plus attention » fit une voix moqueuse.

La main sur le cœur, la jeune elfe tenta d'arrêter les battements désordonnés de ce dernier.

« - Et vous devriez éviter de faire peur ainsi aux gens, rétorqua-t-elle pour se donner bonne figure.

\- Vous me le devez bien. Après tout, vous êtes partie sans moi. »

Elle se détourna de Legolas à l'annonce du reproche.

« - Et bien, vous m'avez rattrapé non ?

\- À vrai dire, je pensais vous rattraper plus loin vu l'avance que vous aviez pris. »

Cette fois, de légères rougeurs vinrent teinter les joues de Cyllène. Surtout, ne pas lui dire qu'elle ne savait plus trop où elle allait.

« - Vous n'étiez pas non plus obligé de venir...

\- J'ai dit que je vous aiderai et c'est ce que je ferai. »

Le sérieux avec lequel avait parlé Legolas la fit se sentir coupable. Elle se laissa dépasser et le suivi sans mot dire. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence rempli de tensions. Si Cyllène se savait plus ou mois coupable, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Legolas semblait autant sur ses gardes. Un doute l'envahit après réflexion sur la présente situation.

« - Vous n'êtes quand même pas parti en abandonnant votre clan ?

_\- _Je ne les ai pas abandonné, répondit-il tout en continuant de marcher. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

\- Il n'empêche que vous êtes le fils du chef et donc vous avez des responsabilités envers eux. »

L'elfe blond s'arrêta et se planta devant Cyllène, qui instinctivement recula.

« - Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous êtes partie sans m'attendre ? Parce que je suis le fils du chef ? Ou est-ce parce que je vous fais peur ? Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier...

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Enfin... je veux dire que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, qui je suis... Tout est si rapide.

\- Je comprends. Je ne vous brusquerai pas plus et vous laisserai du temps et de la tranquillité. Mais n'oubliez pas de me répondre.

\- J'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder. »  
La réponse de Cyllène fit rire Legolas, entraînant rougissements chez cette dernière. Le voyage se passa dans une ambiance moins tendue, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à une clairière...


	5. Chapitre 4

_Et voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Par contre, je demande indulgence pour celui-ci. De un, il est très court... Et de deux... j'ai complètement bloqué T-T Je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder et au final, voilà ce que ça a donné. Bonne lecture tout de même !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le martèlement des sabots, la friction entre épées, la vibration des flèches, l'odeur du sang et de la mort. La bataille inéluctable entre les deux clans avait lieu devant eux, dans un jeu mêlant les cinq sens afin de rester en vie. La haine des elfes bruns sonnait le glas pour les elfes blonds. La fuite n'était plus possible. Elle ne ferait que retarder l'échéance du combat. Un combat qui avait déjà que trop duré.

Pourtant, quelque chose la retenait : des souvenirs heureux qui avaient basculé dans l'horreur et le silence, une acceptation inconsciente des événements. Cependant, voir ce visage parmi tous ces combattants fut l'effet d'un choc électrique. Accepter encore une fois, le laisser en vie, revenait au même que de répéter les erreurs du passé. Ses jambes s'empressèrent de dévaler la légère pente afin de le rejoindre. L'intérieur de la bataille se déroulait au ralenti dans son esprit, focalisé sur un seul être.

_Plus de fuite, plus de silence._

Son cri vengeur accompagna la dague dans ce voyage de non-retour. L'arme atteignit sa destination, confirmée par un râle de douleur. Mais ce fut une flèche qui eut raison de son père.

_Legolas..._

Privés de leur chef et de leurs chevaux qui avaient fuit, les elfes bruns perdirent la bataille. Cyllène mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits. Le combat avait duré encore longtemps, la haine poussant toujours les elfes bruns à continuer. Les soigneurs du clan de Thranduil commençaient leur travail. Une main sur son bras ramena la jeune elfe au moment présent.

« - Vous devriez vous faire soigner. »

En effet, une entaille assez profonde zébrait son bras mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Legolas la traîna jusqu'à un soigneur qui s'occupa d'elle.

« - C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une fin est synonyme d'un nouveau commencement. »

Le sourire de Cyllène fit écho à celui du blond. Mais il s'envola à la vue du chef s'avançant dans leur direction.

« - Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps. Vous avez plus de courage que je ne le pensais. Je vous remercie de nous avoir aider. »

La jeune elfe n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Thranduil repartait déjà afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

Après une nuit de repos, Cyllène reprit le chemin au petit matin, toujours accompagnée de Legolas, tenant sa promesse. Et, un jour plus tard, vint le moment où ils arrivèrent finalement à la montagne...


	6. Epilogue

Et nous sommes à la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :D

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

_Les mois passèrent. Je me suis habitué assez rapidement à la vie dans la montagne. Toutefois, je n'y réside pas tout le temps. _

_Je me souviens encore du regard de Legolas qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Ne surtout pas me laisser là, toute seule. Mais j'avais besoin de ces mois de retraite afin de me retrouver. Les chevaux sauvages mirent du temps à accepter ma présence. Et moi à accepter tout ce qui s'était passé. _

_Puis, un jour, j'ai décidé de retourner là où tout avait commencé, là où je l'avais rencontré. Ma surprise fut la même que la sienne. Pourquoi se revoir ici ? Coup du destin ou coup du cœur ? Je le revois, attendant. Et je me souviens de cette soirée, où essayant de me réconforter, il m'avait embrassé, emporté dans son élan. Il attendait ma réponse, qu'en ce jour je lui donnais._

_La promesse d'un nouveau commencement avec lui..._


End file.
